1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to cosmetic devices, and more particularly to a single device for selectively applying and removing mascara.
2. Prior Art
There are many cosmetic devices in use for the application of mascara. These devices generally include a brush, sometimes tapered, which is removably held within a reservoir which holds a quantity of mascara. Mascara is generally in very heavy liquid, paste or gel form so that it does not run and therefore the mascara reservoir need not be sealed either during storage or particularly during use. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,319 invented by Gueret.
The removal of mascara generally requires the use of a solvent to remoisten and soften the previously applied mascara. The solvent is typically supplied as a liquid to be applied to a cotton swab or tissue. Such a cosmetic liquid may also be referred to as an eye makeup remover or simply as mascara remover. A common ingredient for such a cosmetic liquid is mineral oil in combination with other ingredients such as lanolin oil, butylparaben, and other hypoallergenic ingredients as desired by the cosmetic manufacturer to enhance skin conditioning and the like.
There are a number of combination cosmetic devices. One such cosmetic combination device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,777 which teaches a double dispensing applicator with twin reservoirs invented by Costa. This invention teaches a double-ended central member, each end defining a brush, one for eye lining and the other for applying mascara. Each end cap further defines both a handle and a cosmetic reservoir for the corresponding brush. Another combination cosmetic device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,080 teaching a cosmetic container and assembly invented by Cole. This invention teaches side-by-side reservoirs for overlapping mascara applicator brushes, either of which may be selectively removed for use.
The present invention provides a combination mascara applicator with a mascara reservoir also serving as a carrying handle and a mascara remover unit or sub-assembly which is removable for separate use. The mascara remover unit includes its own liquid mascara remover reservoir and applicator tip which applies liquid remover and absorbs or collects the dissolved mascara.